


The Price Of Fame

by orphan_account



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Misfits and Holograms are in love, Jem and Pizzazz, Stormer and Kimber, Aja and Jetta, and Raya and Shana. Trouble starts when Rio and Eric find out about Jem and Pizzazz and threaten to expose their relationship in order to ruin their careers.</p><p>Can Jem and Pizzazz handle the oncoming firestorm of media scrutiny & ridicule that comes with being gay in the entertainment industry, or will Rio and Eric succeed in destroying the lives of Jem, Pizzazz and their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price Of Fame

**The Price Of Fame**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 Chapter One

 

**Jem of Jem and The Holograms and Pizzazz of The Misfits enter a lesbian club called The Pink Falcon, no one other than the Holograms and Misfits, and Pizzazz's Father Harvey know that Jem and Pizzazz are an item.**

**The two women enter a private booth and begin a hot and heavy make out session, Pizzazz pulls Jem over onto her lap and deepens their kiss.**

**"Ohhh Pizzazz." Jem gasped as she threw her head back, exposing her neck to her lover.**

**Pizzazz leaned in and began kissing Jem's creamy skin, reveling in the ecstasy she was giving Jem. Jem slowly caressed Pizzazz's right thigh before slipping it up Pizzazz's mini skirt and past her panties.**

**"Mmmmmm, Jem baby right there." Pizzazz moaned softly.**

**Jem slowly fingers Pizzazz, making the blonde rocker beyond wet.**

**Jem pushed her two fingers further into Pizzazz, coating her fingers with more of Pizzazz's juices.**

**The two rock stars are celebrating the Triple Platinum release of their band's new joint venture: Hot Dreams, a two disc album with songs written by Kimber, Stormer, Shana, and Jetta.**

**Jem finally broke her liplock with Pizzazz when air was required.**

**"You're a real dynamite kisser, Jem baby."**

**"Thank you, Pizzazz honey." Jem replied.**

**"I talked to Daddy, he's got us lined up to do a tour in Paris."**

**"What? Really!!? Oh wow Pizzazz, that's great!!" Jem exclaimed before wrapping her arms tightly around Pizzazz.**

**"Let's go home so that you can thank me properly." Pizzazz whispers to Jem, who nods quickly.**

*****************

 

 


End file.
